fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John J. Pershing
|race = *Other race (believed by Irene) *Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 1.9 meters |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Black |hair = Brown |blood type = |affiliation = Fiore *Royal Army |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = Military general |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Fiore, Crocus |status = Deceased |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Unnamed magic (speculation) |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} General of the Royal Army was a legendary human male military general and the Royal General of the Royal Army, who had said to lead the defense of Fiore for over 40 years, being the kingdom's greatest . Even without magic, he'd known to have the skill required, and equipment to take on mages and even dark mages alike, to which he lead the Royal Army against Alvarez Empire's infantry forces with the legal guilds, which he was killed in action when he encountered on the battlefield. Biography Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Master Swordsmanship: A skill considered on the leagues of the Sword Saints, John has demonstrated unrivialed capabilities and swifness in his swordplay. During his early years, he was considered he top 5 best. During his life, his convictions in this role allowed to take on multiple foes at once, easily outranking others, disarming his foes. Depending on the sword in question, he's was noted to been a terrifying force on the battlefields against the Alvarez Empire's infantry forces, even going as far that Irene even had trouble to truly put him to his knees due to his swordplay. Immense Physical Conditioning: Physically tough and powerful, John demonstrated above human endurance and stamina, withstanding attacks that would've crippled any ordinary human even against the Spriggan Twelve. Deduced by Irene that his not even human, John was said to not eaten in the first week of the war, but has yet to shown any fatigure or the effects of hunger and thirst. He has shown no need for sleep all the while having the focus and intellect of a general, no rest and having strength tolift 5x to even 10x his own body weight. Highly agile in a suit armour, his speed was only surpassed by of the and . His sense of sight and hearing is also greater, allowing him to hear and see futher then any other, giving his sight allowed him to see in all spectrums of the light. Master Strategist & Technician: Leading Fiore's Royal Army in times of conflict, John was considered Fiore's best technician of his era, showning the capacity to think outside the box, he'd studied his enemies actions and behaviour to determine a course of action. Rivaled by Mavis Vemillion herself, his tenadency to adapt to any situations made him a brilliant leader, who's able convey his orders with clarity and the way that many can understand the motives behide the order given. Leadership Intuition: John had a ability, a power that inspired others despite the odds. His conviction to his people, those around him and his strategies was said to given hope to others in times of strife and chaos. His words would inspired others as he takes the charge of the assaults, leading them directly into the battle at the very frontlines of war. Due to his actions, fighting alongside others for the sake of his people made him a friend to all. Equipment Trivia & Notes *Named after , a , and one of two only individuals to attain the rank of (the other being who was posthumously promoted, over 180 years after his death). *It's speculated the physical capabilities, including his enhanced sense of sight and hearing is due to a magic, but John before his death had yet to reveal.